Bonk Choy (PvZH)
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Premium |rzadkość = Niepospolita |klasa = |podział = Leafy Plant |umiejętności = Po zagraniu: Dostaje w tej turze. |opis = Mało znany fakt: Dawniej miał dwa zęby. }} Bonk Choy jest niepospolitą kartą w grze Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, należąca do klasy . Kosztuje i posiada / . Gdy zostaje zagrany, zyskuje na czas trwania tury, w której go zagrano. Etymologia Bonk Choy pochodzi od kapusty właściwej chińskiej, rodzaju chińskiej kapusty nazywaną także "Bok Choy" w Chinach. Nazwa jest połączeniem słów "bok choy" oraz "bonk", czyli onomatopeja używana przy określaniu dźwięku uderzania. Historia wersji 1.2.11 *Zmiana Rzadkości - z Podstawowej - Pospolitej do Premium - Niepospolitej. Statystyki *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribes:' Leafy Plant *'Abilities:' When played: this gets this turn. *'Rarity:' Uncommon Little knonw fact: He used to have two teeth. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Mega-Grow *'Podział:' Liściasta Roślina *'Umiejętności:' Po zagraniu: Dostaje w tej turze. *'Rzadkość:' Niepospolita Mało znany fakt: Dawniej miał dwa zęby. Strategie Z Bonk Choy to odpowiednik Tennis Champ dla roślin. To oznacza, że, tak samo jak i ona, jest świetny w sytuacjach, gdy wymagane jest jednorazowe zwiększenie obrażeń. Różnicą między nimi jest to, że tymczasowa premia Bonk Choya jest słabsza, jednak jego bazowa siła jest wyższa, dzięki czemu jest użyteczniejszy na dłuższą metę. Bonk Choy jest doskonałym kontratakiem przeciwko zombie, które kosztują i mają , takie jak Quickdraw Con Man czy Headstone Carver. Można też użyć go do pokonania Arm Wrestlera, który posiada , ale zwiększa swoje statystyki gdy na jego rzędzie pojawia się roślina. Jedyne możliwe zombie kosztujące , które mogą przetrwać atak Bonk Choya, to Cat Lady i Planetary Gladiator, jednak nawet mimo to jest użytecznym zagraniem na pierwszą turę. Jego umiejętność może zostać dobrze wykorzystywana z Potted Powerhouse, której statystyki zostaną natychmiastowo zwiększone po jego zagraniu. Dodatkowo, należy on do liściastych roślin, można wykorzystać go razem z Typical Beanstalkiem lub do wyewoluowania Savage Spinacha. Ponadto, wcześniej wymieniona Potted Powerhouse również jest liściastą rośliną, dzięki czemu posiadanie ją razem z Bonk Choyami jest jeszcze bardziej opłacalne. Przeciw Pomimo swojej użyteczności we wczesnej fazie gry, Bonk Choy nie jest trudny do skontrowania. Jeśli jego statystyki nie zostały zwiększone, można łatwo go pokonać nawet w pierwszej turze, używając Bungee Plumbera, Nibble, czy odpowiedniej supermocy. Gorzej jest w wypadku Rolling Stone, który nie będzie w stanie go zniszczyć w turze, w której go zagrano, jednakże zadziała w następnej turze (o ile, rzecz jasna, przeciwnik nie zwiększy jego siły). W późniejszych fazach gry Bonk Choy sam w sobie staje się dużo słabszą kartą. Gracz jest w stanie zniszczyć go dowolną kartą zadającą jakiekolwiek obrażenia, czy też Knockoutem, nawet mimo jego chwilowej premii. Warto jednak pamiętać, że jest w klasie , więc bohater przeciwnika prawdopodobnie będzie posiadać możliwość zwiększenia jego statystyk (chyba że on sam nie jest w tej klasie, a Bonk Choya ), więc trzeba na to uważać. Galeria 100px}} Zobacz też *Bonk Choy *Tennis Champ en:Bonk Choy (PvZH) Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty roślin Kategoria:Karty Niepospolite Kategoria:Karty Premium Kategoria:Karty typu Leafy Kategoria:Karty Mega-Grow Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes